Nazo Hime
Nazo Hime is the daughter of Princess Kaguya Hime from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. She doesn't like to talk to much people. Belonging from the moon, Nazo has a very dark and mysterious personality. She is IdioticPerfectionist's Main OC. Portrayer Nazo Hime's portrayal is still to be decided. Character is so happy and love all animals Personality shy and quiet and don't like people Nazo is a very shy person who likes to keep distance from everyone else. She hides many, many, many secrets and feels very guilty about it. She hates it when people judge others from the outside and finds it extremely annoying. She is extremely mysterious and becomes a little creepy to most students. She always has her fan held up to her face so she wouldn't be noticed by students. She continues to do this which results in people wondering if she actually does have a mouth or a nose. She loves the Moon dearly and enjoys the evening. She finds talking to the moon very relaxing. She names everything she creates after the moon and also loves anything relating to the moon. When she arrived to Earth after being born on the moon, she had discovered great foods, drinks and items. like moon-herbal tea, mooncakes, moon pillows and the Crescent Colours. She has realized she would love to be a ninja. Once, she had a dream about her becoming a mysterious ninja who saved lives. She thought this was incredibly amazing and loved the idea of her becoming stealthy and agile. Appearance Nazo has a slim figure and fair skin. she has long black hair with bangs that cover a quarter of her right eye. Her eyes her a dark purple. Stories and TV Specials Yet to be created. Fairy Tale - The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter How the Story Goes The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, also known as Princess Kaguya, is a 10th-century Japanese folktale. It is considered the oldest extant Japanese narrative and an early example of proto-science fiction. It primarily details the life of a mysterious girl called Kaguya-hime, who was discovered as a baby inside the stalk of a glowing bamboo plant. She is said to be from Tsuki-no-Miyako. How does Nazo fit into it? After Princess Kaguya returned to the Moon, she fell in love with someone and had a child. It was a mystery on how Nazo was born because she was the first child on the moon. They had named her Nazo meaning Mystery in Japanese. Relationships Family Her mother is Princess Kaguya Hime and her father is an unknown Moon person. She is an only child. Friends Nazo currently does not have any friends because she is new at Ever After High. Another reason to this is because she doesn't like to interact with other students. Although, Ashlynn Ella and Apple White had told her she was quite interesting. They're not exactly 'friends' yet, more like beginning aquaintances. Pet She doesn't own a pet. Outfits Signature - Royals She wears her hair in a high ponytail with her signature crown. She wears a dark purple kimono with star prints and matching sandals with crescents. Her fan is purple and white with spirals. Legacy Day Nazo wears her hair out and swept to the side. She wears a dark purple dress with crescent and star designs on the bottom with a light purple cape. Getting Fairest Nazo wears her in a side ponytail and wears a bamboo headband. She wears a green dress with a dark purple necktie. Trivia *Nazo means Mystery in Japanese. *She is drawn by Mandga~ Timeline *May 30, 2014: Nazo is sketched out and digitally drawn. *May 29, 2014: Nazo's page is uploaded. *July 31, 2014: Nazo gets a gallery. Mirror Blog TBA Quotes Gallery Stories Nazo Frame Diary.png|Nazo's Diary by Mandiga Nazo Card Front.png|Nazo's Card by Mandiga Nazo Mirror Blogs.png|Nazo's Mirror Blog icon by Mandiga NazoHimme.jpg|By the fairest, Arcus! Nazo Silluete.png|Nazo's Silhouette by Mandiga! Artworks Nazo LD.png|Nazo's Legacy Day by Mandiga Nazo_Child.jpg|Nazo as a child Nazo Basic.png|Nazo's Basic by Mandiga NazoHime_.jpg|Nazo Hime's old basic Getting Fairest.jpg|Getting Fairest Fanarts NazoHimeMawile.png|By the outstanding FreakyFusionFan14! NazoHime2.jpg|By the amazingly talented, Endeavory! NazobyEndeavory.jpg|By the tea-rrific, Endeavory! Nazo Hime Fixed.png|By the wonderful, Pip~! Nazo Hime Chibi.png|By the amazing, ILoveRomione! Category:GorjesterMaster Category:GorjesterMaster's OCs Category:Japanese Category:The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter Category:Royals Category:Princess Kaguya Category:Characters